


We are full of surprises.

by Cor321



Series: The 118 Weekly [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: #The118Weekly, Bar Night, First Kiss, Found Family, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt-Surprises, drunk eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Eddie meets Buck at their local bar for what is supposed to be a guys night. Little does he know there are surprises for the both of them in store.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The 118 Weekly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	We are full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was never meant to be almost 1000 words, but tis the world we live in. I hope you all enjoy some light carefree Eddie!
> 
> PS. This is part of a weekly prompt 'challenge', I use the word challenge loosely because you can join if you want and are feeling inspiration but it's not something that you by any means have to do every week, but if you choose to there will be more info in the end notes!

Eddie was getting restless, he looked at his phone for the third time in the last two minutes. He was supposed to be getting together with Buck tonight, just a guys night after a tough week at the 118. It wasn’t like him to be late, Eddie leaned back against the bench in front of the bar, looking around like he had a purpose instead of being stood up by his best friend. He rocked on the balls of his, putting his hand in his pocket, fighting with himself about whether or not to look at the time again. Luckily he didn’t have to make that decision for himself.

“Hey Eddie,” he heard a voice call from behind him, along with the sounds steps on the pavement quickly approaching. “Sorry I’m late man,” Buck said, the lopsided smirk erasing any annoyance Eddie previously felt.

“It’s all good, you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Buck smiled bright at that, a smile that could take anyone’s breath away. 

“Okay let’s go in man,” Buck said patting his back.

“Is there a reason why we are going to a bar?” Eddie asked, an eyebrow cocked, “Is my couch not good enough for you now?” he smirked.

“Eddie,” Buck replied, his voice dropping an octave that did something to Eddie’s stomach that he didn’t understand. “We both needed to put on real clothes and get out of the house. Come on let’s go!” Buck said excitedly, pulling Eddie behind him.

They get through the entrance to the bar easy enough, neither of them getting carded. Buck seemed to know where they were going, so he didn’t bother looking at anything other than him. Looking at the other man, his face so open and care free, he finds himself actually looking forward to today, looking forward to letting Buck’s mood and disposition carry over to himself.

Eddie was so lost in his head he didn’t even see what was right in front of him, and what was right in front of him was-- “SURPRISE!” The crew at the 118, along with some of their partners were here, to surprise him?

“What’s all this?” Eddie asked, his voice laced with confusion.

“We wanted to celebrate your birthday, it's not everyday you turn 34!” Buck said, knocking their shoulders together, that goofy grin permanently plastered on his face.

“My birthday was like 2 weeks ago,” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah but we wanted to let you spend your actual birthday with Chris and your family and then last week we were on shift.”

“Buck you were at that dinner too.” Eddie said pointedly at him. Buck turned his head away, a smile still on his face, as Eddie noticed a red blush starting to form on his cheeks and chest.

They finally sit down in the corner booth, one that is decorated with balloons and streamers. It’s weird to Eddie, to be somewhere where everyone loves and supports you so wholeheartedly, it’s the sense of family that he was missing in Texas. They order a bunch of appetizers and wings to share amongst the table, eating family style coming naturally to them after so many meals at the firehouse. He hadn’t realized how much he had actually had to drink until he got up to go to the washroom and felt a little unsteady on his feet. 

When he got back, his drink was refilled yet again. “You trying to get me drunk Buckley?” Eddie asked, figuring it was his best friend who bought it. 

“Oh no no no, that one wasn’t me, this one was all Chim.”

“Also I ordered us shots!” Hen added. Eddie thought to himself, ‘well it looks like I’m getting drunk tonight.’ After he came to that realization he finally let himself relax and just be present with his friends, well as present as you can be with loads of alcohol running through your veins. 

After a couple more drinks, some nachos and a healthy glass of water Hen grabbed Buck and Eddie and pulled them toward the dance floor, following her wife who was already there. Eddie was about to protest when he saw the excited glint in Bucks eyes and he knew he had to go. He turned back to Chim, but was cut off before he even said anything.

“No way Diaz, I will do karaoke but dancing is where I draw the line.” Chim said, drink in hand.

So they danced, and it felt so good to let go. And the more he let go, the more he let himself watch Buck, the way he moved, the way he commanded the room. He didn’t even have great dance moves, but he was so electric he couldn’t help himself from being pulled toward the other man. 

He doesn’t know how it happened, but someone pushed him and he fell into Buck, the younger man steadying him like he always did. When he looked up, his face was inches from Buck’s and he could feel his breath ghost over his lips. He saw Buck’s eye’s dart toward his lips, and Eddie could swear that his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. With Buck’s hand’s still firmly on his waist, he ran his hands up Buck’s arms until he reached the nape of his neck. He noticed his eyes darken, and that was all that he needed for his resolve to crumble and to pull him closer and crash their lips together. Buck kissed back almost immediately, and they fell into a messy, rushed, nervous groove. But it felt so them, and when they eventually broke apart, to catch their breaths Eddie couldn’t help the warmth that settled into his chest when he saw Buck’s face. 

“I guess I’m not the only one surprising people today.” Buck said playfully before pulling Eddie in for another bruising kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Like I said before, this fic is part of a weekly prompt challenge that I have started on my new discord server [The 118](https://discord.gg/jnUPmhP5hR). I would love if you joined us, it is a 16+ server where we talk all things 9-1-1 and I am hoping to run some really fun writing challenges!


End file.
